Fallen Angel
by Reignmonday
Summary: A few months after the girls graduate from high school and are now settled into their new college dorms they receive some disturbing news about the friend they left behind. This short story focuses on each girl as they try to come to terms with what has happened. This story contains very strong adult themes from the offset and is not for the faint of heart.


Fallen Angel

* * *

Nakano Azusa

"A-Azusa?" The gentle voice of a mother full of concern speaks softly into the dank bedroom. Moonlight illuminating portions of a young seventeen year olds limp corpse, the light blue rays reflecting off her angelic pale skin. Eyes soft and undefined stare tentatively, a grasp so tight on a box cutter knife dripping with what is left of a humans life essence.

Hirasawa Yui

Hirasawa Yui holds onto the phone, a claw to her throat begins to tear her to shreds as the tears start to run down her cheeks. She slowly releases the phone to turn towards her friends, looks of concern and worry plastered on each of their faces as Yui breaks down on the hardwood floor. Tainaka Ritsu kneels down and embraces her friend "Yui, what is it?". Seconds pass before Yui musters the courage to at least look into Ritsu's eyes, but with an empty and cold voice she relays the phone call to the girls present. "S-she was happy right? This isn't our fault." Yui stayed slumped there in the hallway of her university dorm as the other girls left for their own rooms in silence. Not one could understand why such a precious thing was taken away from them.

Akiyama Mio

Silence seeps through the dorm, suffocating never ending silence. Mio undresses to her pants, leaving her bra, jeans and t-shirt in a pile in the center of the room. Her laptop balancing on the edge of her bed still with todays lecture notes open and music blaring through her brand new black beats. The music dismissed as white noise as she opens up a new tab on the internet, she types into the google search bar at the top of the window "_how to commit suicide_". She comes across numerous pages full of information of how to kill yourself accompanied with blogs that give detailed instructions and ways to keep your family and friends from finding out. Mio begins to tremble violently as her vision becomes blurred and the air in her lungs becoming heavy. She then arches her back and relinquishes the contents of her stomach onto her laptop. Without even covering her mouth she curls up into a ball clutching herself. Through all the shaking and panicking Akiyama Mio lays there silently as the expanding wet patch now forming under her half naked body turns her azure bed sheets, dark almost as if a shadow had come to finally claim her and bring her closer to her lost friend. _The trauma of suicide can cause emotional damage to loved ones and causes a chain of hurt._

Tainaka Ritsu

Ritsu looks back into the hallway once more before closing her door behind herself, the naked senior sitting crosslegged on the floor propping himself up with the small single bed as he plays another round of Tekken Tag tournament on the playstation 2 Ritsu is borrowing from her younger brother. Ritsu sits down next to the older guy who only half an hour ago was worried about getting caught in this all girls campus. "Player 2 wants to fight" Flashes on the screen as Ritsu presses the start button on the second controller which was among the use condoms and underwear. She pics Jinpachi and the senior pics Law, round one is opened by Law executing a quick combo launcher which sends Jinpachi into the air, followed shortly by a mid punch and dragon tail. Jinpachi side rolls but lays still on the ground the looping animation of Law dancing in place as Ritsu is embraced by her lover. "It's okay, you can cry. I won't laugh, but I will be here for you." He softly speaks into Ritsu's ear. The tears come flooding down across the young mans broad shoulders hydrating his soft naked skin, a buildup of snot forming under Ritsu's nose is dabbed away by a loving and caring hand. She looks up at him and notices he is also crying. _The amount of people that are affected by suicide are more than you would probably realise taking your own life is selfish and can leave long lasting scars on those you leave behind._

Kotobuki Tsumugi

Mugi weeps softly into her pillow, the light of the last day of July now vanished behind the gradual orange and blue blanket taking over the new morning sky. With no light on in her room she lays there silently whimpering like a small dog, fingers digging away at the skin on her arms as she clutches into herself. The elegant beauty mumbles to herself almost inaudibly "I'm sorry I didn't know" over and over again as if the chant in and of itself could bring back her lost friend. Moments pass before she finally stops and picks herself up from her bed. Mugi shambles towards the open door leading out into the hallway, the rooms around her each with the names of her friends nailed to the frames. She looks down the hall towards Yui who is clutching her knees to her chest pinning herself to the wall next to the phone. As Mugi walks towards her friend she notices the pool of urine under Yui, she ignores it and kneels down in it, gently holding Yui's chin up. Yui seems almost dead, her eyes are pale and skin is cold to touch, if it wasn't for the tears running down her face you would think she had made up her mind to join her friend. In that instant Mugi steals a kiss from her friend, their lips touch and they both stay like that for a while, Mugi with her eyes closed tight. Yui moves for the first time in hours and grabs hold of Mugi bringing her head in tightly towards her own, the soft kiss turning into passion in the cramped hallway. _The people you leave behind will forever be affected by your actions, and will carry with them emotional distress for the rest of their lives._

The Wings Of The Notes We Played

Rain pours over the crowd of family and friends, huddled together under a blanket of black umbrellas. The Nakano family grave standing firmly at the far side of the graveyard surrounded by other families in a morbid que. A picture of the angel perched up on top next to a small bouquet of flowers and an incense burner with three sticks smouldering away. A mother crying uncontrollably being embraced by a loving father who is desperately attempting to hold himself together. The girls have been given a month off from their studies and so have the Wakaba Girls who were formed a few months prior. None of the girls are crying, they stand there in awe. "Hey, Azu-nyan. We can practice now if you want." Yui speaks up, she tries to sound playful but fails. "Y-yeah, we won't have anymore snacks we can practice as long as you like." Mugi follows by example but starts to cry. "We want to practice with you Azusa… Please come back." Mio murmured. Ritsu had already began to cry and had dropped her umbrella allowing the rain to soak her hair and stain it a dark oak brown. Rain falls over the family grave, a drop every now and then touching the covered incense making it hiss. Yui starts to sing, a song that was special to all of them. "But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel" Mio joins, followed by Mugi and Ritsu. "Death isn't the end, We're buddies from here on out, If you say you really love us, We'll answer that we really really love you, There's nothing else we've forgotten, We'll be together forever and ever."

_Taking your own life is never the answer to your problems, there are people out there that love you and want to talk to you, be friends with you and just chill out and play video games with you. We all have problems but that doesn't make your problem any less bad, please if you are feeling depressed or of risk of taking your own life go and talk to someone who can help you and make you feel better. _


End file.
